Tiempos: Muerte y Renacimiento
by doc.exe
Summary: Hay un tiempo para reír, hay un tiempo para llorar, hay un tiempo para luchar, hay un tiempo para morir...
1. El que todo lo vigila

Nota: Este fanfic está inspirado parcialmente en el drama "Do Cvidanja", que aparece en el CD "Shonen Ki" de Saint Seiya, además de que contiene algunos spoilers de la saga de Hades, tanto del manga como de los OVA (de los cuales, sólo he visto hasta el capítulo 9). No es necesario que conozcas el drama para leerlo, pero si es recomendable que sepas de que trató la pelea contra Hades, no quisiera arruinarte la diversión (aunque siendo sinceros, no creo que haya ningún fanático de los Caballeros del Zodiaco que no tenga al menos una idea sobre la última saga ¬_¬)  
  
Renuncia: Supongo que no hay nadie que no sepa que Masami Kurumada y Toei son los que poseen los derechos sobre esta serie, pero por si acaso, lo diré de todas formas: Yo no soy dueño de Saint Seiya, este fanfic está siendo escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión, no estoy recibiendo ni un mísero centavo por escribirlo... ¡Así que no me demanden! Lo único que poseo es la armadura de Libra... ¿Sensei Kuruamda? O_O Pero que hace usted aquí, me honra con su presencia, mi gran maestro... veo que trajo a sus abogados : S ...¡¡No!! ¡¡En la cara no!!... ¡¡WAKK!! ...X_x ¡Ayy! Mamacita... ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡Mi colección de revistas del hombre araña NO!!!! ...¡¡CRASH!! ....T_T.... Bueno, bueno, está bien, no poseo la armadura de Libra ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie, pero los personajes que he creado sí son míos. Si quieren usarlos pueden hacerlo, sólo pídanme permiso o mínimo cítenme como su creador. ¡Gracias!  
  
TIEMPOS: MUERTE Y RENACIMIENTO  
  
Parte 1: Él que todo lo vigila  
  
La oscuridad lentamente va desapareciendo en el firmamento, los últimos vestigios del Gran Eclipse se desvanecen. En la entrada del Santuario, una joven cubierta con una frazada, dos amazonas y un grupo de santos de bronce esperan el retorno triunfal de la diosa Atenea y de los caballeros que partieron con ella al inframundo. Desgraciadamente, no todos han de volver del campo de batalla.  
  
A lo lejos, desde lo alto de una montaña, más allá del reloj de fuego, más allá del Star Hill, una figura envuelta en un velo de misterio lo observa todo. Él ha presenciado la pelea, sabe quien ha de regresar y quien no, sabe que los santos de oro sacrificaron su vida durante el combate, sabe que uno de los santos de bronce está debatiéndose en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. La guerra santa ha sido ardua y el número de vidas que se han perdido es incontable. La batalla contra el señor del inframundo ya había comenzado desde antes que los espectros atacaran el Santuario, inició hace 13 años, con la insurrección de Saga de Géminis, y continuó hasta el día de hoy, cuando Atenea y sus 5 caballeros de bronce encararon a Hades y lo derrotaron definitivamente. El observador lo presenció todo, pero no intervino ni dijo una palabra. Ahora que la guerra sagrada ha terminado, el enigmático individuo deja salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, ha cumplido con su deber y ahora puede descansar.  
  
Su rostro es joven, no debe tener más de 27 o 28 años, sin embargo, su mirada está llena de sabiduría. Sus cabellos lila se deslizan por debajo del manto blanco que lleva encima, ese manto sólo nos deja apreciar parte del peto de su armadura color bermellón. En la mano derecha lleva consigo una pequeña hoz, mientras que en la izquierda sostiene un reloj de arena.  
  
Lentamente, el último grano de arena desciende hasta la parte inferior del reloj, la última sombra del Gran Eclipse desaparece, Atenea llega a la entrada del Santuario, donde la comitiva corre a recibirla a ella y a sus 5 santos, todos ellos asombrados por la sorprendente transformación que han sufrido sus armaduras, aunque las tres mujeres se muestran angustiadas por el estado en que se encuentra el caballero moribundo. La guerra contra Hades llega oficialmente a su fin y con él, el extraño puede finalmente romper con ese voto de silencio que ha mantenido por 13 largos años.  
  
"Ha llegado la hora de cerrar el templo," piensa mientras voltea hacia la derruida construcción de mármol a sus espaldas, ese viejo templo que se encuentra en la montaña más alta después del Star Hill, en la región más apartada de todo el Santuario. Tiene dos puertas, una da de cara al Este, hacia el amanecer, la otra mira hacia el Oeste, hacia el ocaso. Ese templo, tan alejado de las demás construcciones del lugar, está tan aislado que prácticamente pasa desapercibido. Por un par de siglos, las puertas del templo permanecieron cerradas y todos los habitantes del Santuario lo consideraban abandonado. Efectivamente así era, hasta que un día, hace ya 13 años, las puertas del templo se abrieron misteriosamente y una figura desconocida comenzó a observarlo todo desde su interior. Se trataba del espectador, el caballero anónimo, Janus de Horologium.  
  
Desde el momento de su nacimiento, Janus fue bendecido (o maldecido, según se vea) con el don de la clarividencia. Gracias a esta capacidad, Janus puede ver más allá de lo que cualquier otro humano puede, no sólo el presente y el futuro, también el pasado. Fue por esta habilidad que el patriarca Shion lo designó a él para ser el vigilante del templo, fue por esa habilidad que le dieron el puesto del "espectador".  
  
El espectador es uno de los rangos menos conocidos dentro del Santuario, y al mismo tiempo, uno de los más importantes. La labor del espectador es básicamente la de un historiador, su deber es registrar las crónicas de las batallas entre los dioses. En cada generación hay un espectador, y en cada guerra santa él es escogido para prestar guardia en este templo, desde donde lo observa y lo capta todo. Los testimonios de las guerras sagradas que Atenea ha peleado en el pasado llegan hasta nosotros gracias a sus esfuerzos. Su labor es invaluable, sin mencionar, extremadamente difícil, no sólo por lo que implica llevar el registro de los hechos, sino porque además, tiene prohibido participar en la contienda.  
  
Desde el momento en que es designado para el cargo, el espectador rompe contacto con el mundo, tiene que hacer un voto de silencio, además de prestar juramento frente a la estatua de Atenea. En este momento de solemnidad, ante la mirada de la diosa, el espectador jura en el nombre de Atenea nunca, por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna excusa, dejar su puesto de vigía. La explicación de este rito es sencilla: Un historiador puede mirar a la historia, verla pasar, ver fluir el tiempo, contar los años, registrar los hechos, narrar los eventos, mas nunca alterarlos. Alterar la historia sería ir en contra del espíritu de la misma, e incluso, en contra del espíritu del historiador, violar la esencia de la historia desde sus raíces más puras. Es por ello que el espectador es el único caballero ausente en el campo de batalla, el único cuyo nombre no aparece escrito en las crónicas. Debido a esto, se ha ganado el mote de "el caballero anónimo".  
  
Janus aún recuerda las palabras que el patriarca Shion le dijo cuando le asignó su misión, poco después de ganar su armadura. Ese mismo día, el patriarca le entregó un reloj de arena, el mismo que lleva en estos momentos, y le dijo:  
  
"Cuando los granos de arena de este reloj comiencen a caer, la guerra santa habrá dado comienzo. Entonces deberás correr hacia ese templo que se encuentra en la colina del dios de los comienzos, la colina más alejada del Santuario. Abrirás sus puertas que han permanecido cerradas por más de 200 años, en espera de la siguiente guerra santa. Una vez abiertas, observarás desde allí todo lo que pase a tu alrededor y lo registrarás en los manuscritos. Mas no importa lo que veas o lo que suceda, jamás deberás dejar tu puesto ni pronunciar palabra alguna sobre los eventos que acabas de presenciar. Desde el momento que el primer grano de arena caiga, tus labios permanecerán sellados, tu destino quedará trazado: Te quedarás allí y no te moverás hasta que el último grano de arena haya descendido. Entonces, cerrarás las puertas, guardarás los manuscritos, y le narrarás a las nuevas generaciones las crónicas de las guerras entre Atenea y los dioses que vienen a atacar la Tierra. No lo olvides, tú misión es muy importante, tal vez la más importante de todas, y por ello, no deberás romper tus votos, no hasta que el último grano de arena haya descendido..."  
  
Finalmente el día ha llegado, Janus camina hacia el interior del templo con cierto aire triunfal. Aunque no participó en la lucha, de alguna manera estuvo implicado en ella. Cuando los granos del reloj empezaron a caer a pocos días de haber recibido su nombramiento, Janus supo que la guerra había iniciado. Ese mismo día, Saga de Géminis, poseído por el espíritu de Ares, dios de la guerra, asesinó al patriarca Shion y usurpó su lugar. Janus corrió a toda velocidad al templo, conocía a la perfección cual había sido el destino del patriarca. A pesar de ello y de haber vislumbrado que los tiempos venideros serían caóticos, no rompió su juramento. Janus había vislumbrado algo, algo que le devolvió la esperanza, algo que le garantizaba que Atenea saldría triunfal de esta nueva guerra.  
  
"Al final todas las visiones se cumplieron." Piensa el caballero mientras hace una breve recopilación de todo lo sucedido en su mente.  
  
Siendo aliado de Hades, Ares preparó el camino para la llegada del señor de las tinieblas. De entrada, trató de asesinar a Atenea, que apenas era una infante. Al fracasar en su intento gracias a la intervención de Aiolos de Sagitario, Saga provocó una guerra interna en el santuario, misma que ocasionó gran cantidad de bajas dentro de las fuerzas de Atenea. Casi todos los caballeros de plata así como varios de los caballeros de oro perdieron la vida durante este conflicto, incluyendo al propio Saga.  
  
Con las fuerzas del santuario debilitadas tanto por la insurrección de Saga como por la lucha contra Poseidón, Hades vio su oportunidad para atacar. Y para facilitar todavía más su labor, Hades resucitó a los santos de oro caídos durante la batalla de las 12 casas, así como a los caballeros de plata, y los mando a atacar por dos frentes: Mientras los santos de oro atacaban el santuario y reclamaban la cabeza de Atenea, los santos de plata irían contra los caballeros de bronce que participaron en la lucha contra Poseidón. Y con su hermana Pandora habiéndose encargado de proporcionarle una nueva encarnación para cerciorarse de que su verdadero cuerpo estuviera a salvo, todo parecía indicar que Hades tenía la batalla ganada.  
  
"Sin embargo, Hades cometió un error, un error fatal..." Piensa Janus mientras cierra la puerta este del templo.  
  
Janus está en lo cierto, Hades cometió varios errores, mismos que no solo le costaron la victoria sino también la vida. En primer lugar, no contaba con que los santos que había resucitado todavía seguían siendo leales a Atenea. Al final, los santos de oro no sólo no traicionaron a la diosa, sino que incluso ayudaron a los caballeros de bronce a cruzar el muro de los lamentos hacia el Elyseum, aunque para ello tuvieron que perder la vida. Su segundo error fue que aquel a quien eligió como portador de su alma estaba desde el principio destinado a ser un caballero de Atenea. Al final, Shun de Andrómeda se resistió a ser la nueva encarnación del dios y el alma de éste pudo ser expulsada de su cuerpo. El tercer error fue subestimar a su enemiga. Atenea lo tomó por sorpresa al fingirse muerta durante el asalto de los espectros al Santuario. Habiendo desarrollado el 8° sentido, la diosa pudo viajar al inframundo para encarar al dios, incluso se dejo capturar por él con la intención de llegar al sitio donde reposaba su verdadero cuerpo.  
  
"Pero el mayor error de Hades, aquél que lo llevó a su derrota final, no fue sino menospreciar a esos cinco."  
  
Los cinco a los que Janus se refiere son los caballeros de bronce: Pegaso, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne, Fénix. Los cinco que combatieron en la batalla de las 12 casas y que fueron capaces de imponerse a los mismísimos caballeros de oro. Los cinco que lucharon contra Poseidón y sepultaron el santuario del mar bajo el océano. Los cinco que hoy regresan heridos y agotados, pero satisfechos de haber cumplido con su misión.  
  
"Esos cinco valientes jóvenes fueron los que lograron el milagro. Sus espíritus y sus corazones ardientes no sólo superaron la maldad de Hades, sino que le devolvieron la luz al mundo."  
  
Fue la visión de esos cinco santos de bronce la que tranquilizó el corazón de Janus y le permitió tolerar su solitaria estancia en aquél templo. Desde allí, Janus pudo contemplar los cientos de combates por los que esos jóvenes tuvieron que pasar. Él estuvo presente en cada uno de ellos, observando el progreso de los cinco y como cada nuevo enfrentamiento contribuía a incrementar su fortaleza. En varias ocasiones fue presa del pánico y de la angustia al presenciar a los santos de bronce siendo apaleados por adversarios más fuertes que ellos, pero nunca perdió la fe, nunca dejo de orar por ellos ni de apoyarles desde la distancia. Al final, como la legendaria ave Fénix, los cinco se levantaban de nuevo para seguir combatiendo y, sin importar que tan temible fuera el enemigo, al final siempre lograban superar las adversidades.  
  
"Esos cinco son un verdadero portento. Nunca creí que pudieran existir seres tan prodigiosos, veo que mis visiones no me engañaron. Durante la pelea contra Hades, los cinco estuvieron a sólo un paso de alcanzar la Gran Voluntad, prueba de ello es la transformación tan increíble que sufrieron sus armaduras. Ahora están al nivel de los grandes semidioses de la antigüedad, de los grandes héroes de los que hablan las leyendas."  
  
El caballero mira hacia la estatua del dios de los comienzos, la cual se encuentra colocada al centro del templo. Tiene dos caras, una que mira hacia el este, hacia el pasado, y otra que mira hacia el oeste, hacia el porvenir. Esa estatua ha sido su única compañía durante los 13 años que ha permanecido en su cargo. Junto a ella ha llorado y ha reído, junto a ella ha sufrido y ha gozado. Junto a ella pudo observar como los cinco santos arriesgaban su vidas, como sufrían durante las batallas, como se enfrentaban a enemigos con poderes inimaginables, como a pesar de las escasas probabilidades, su valor y coraje siempre los llevaban hacia la victoria, sólo para prepararles para una nueva batalla más. Janus camina hacia la estatua del dios, hace una leve reverencia antes de proseguir su camino.  
  
"Mi corazón está con ellos, siempre lo ha estado. Aunque uno de ellos ahora está debatiéndose en el umbral de la muerte, sé que el coraje que hay dentro de él le permitirá sobreponerse a las heridas y resurgir como el gran héroe que siempre ha sido. Y en lo que respecta a los demás, sé que su valentía y determinación los llevarán a las alturas."  
  
El espectador toma una serie de rollos de papel acomodados cuidadosamente sobre una mesa de mármol. Dirige su vista hacia la puerta oeste, tratando de predecir que clase de futuro les espera a los santos de bronce y a la diosa que han jurado proteger.  
  
"La guerra sagrada ha terminado, pero ese no es necesariamente el fin de las contiendas. Hades fue derrotado y con su muerte su reino se ha colapsado. Es poco probable que después de esta derrota, el dios del inframundo regrese de nuevo a tratar de sumir a la Tierra en la oscuridad. Pero es bien sabido que cuando un gran mal se ha ido, otro tiene por fuerza que tomar su lugar."  
  
Janus camina hacia el exterior del templo. Antes de cerrar la última puerta, mira con nostalgia hacia el interior, contemplando el pasado que se pierde en la lejanía. En cada guerra santa ha habido un espectador, la única vez que se le ha permitido a uno romper sus votos fue durante la guerra contra Hades que tuvo lugar hace 243 años. En aquélla batalla, los 79 caballeros de Atenea se enfrentaron a los 108 espectros de Hades en la más cruel de las contiendas. A pesar de haber sido el mayor número de santos en la historia del Santuario, la mayor parte fueron derrotados. Al ver como sus guerreros eran masacrados uno por uno, la diosa permitió al espectador romper sus votos y unirse a la lucha. Ese valiente caballero antecesor de Janus también pereció en el combate, no sin antes llevarse consigo a un buen número de espectros. Janus piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de romper sus votos al ver como los caballeros de bronce eran atacados sin piedad por Thanatos, el perverso dios de la muerte.  
  
"La historia ha estado muy cerca de repetirse" Se dice a sí mismo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
El caballero mira hacia el horizonte, hacia el poniente, en espera de lo que vendrá. Su mente reflexiona en los sucesos que ha presenciado durante los últimos 13 años.  
  
"Quien diga que la historia es una línea recta está equivocado. El tiempo no es una línea sino un ciclo. Pasado, presente y futuro se mezclan y se repiten continuamente. El universo, como el legendario Fénix, constantemente muere entre llamas para renacer de sus propias cenizas. El final de un ciclo es el principio de uno nuevo, el final de una era es el comienzo de otra. Un periodo de paz finaliza cuando inicia una guerra, al mismo tiempo que una guerra termina cuando un periodo de paz comienza."  
  
Según la costumbre, antes de que comience una nueva guerra sagrada, el patriarca pide consejo al espectador. Dada la sabiduría y capacidades innatas de dicho caballero, es él el más adecuado para recomendar un curso de acción. En esta ocasión ha habido una excepción insólita, ante la muerte intempestiva del patriarca Shion, el espectador no pudo aconsejarle que acciones tomar antes de que comenzara la guerra, pero ahora que un nuevo periodo de paz comienza, es probable que la diosa Atenea necesite del consejo de Janus.  
  
"La historia se ha repetido después de todo. En la guerra santa de hace 243 años, de los 79 caballeros que había en el Santuario sólo sobrevivieron dos. Uno se convirtió en el nuevo patriarca, el otro se transformó en el guardián de la torre donde Atenea encerró el alma de los 108 espectros. Ahora, algo similar ha sucedido, la mayor parte de los caballeros ha perecido, incluyendo a los 12 dorados. El Santuario se ha quedado sin sus protectores más fuertes. Como los ciclos se repiten, es seguro que un nuevo mal llegará a amenazar a la humanidad, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó en la guerra santa de hace 243 años, esta vez tenemos a cinco valientes defensores que han superado todos los límites y todos los obstáculos. Ellos se convertirán en los sucesores de los caballeros dorados y en los maestros de la nueva generación de santos que pueblen el Santuario... eso si Atenea lo permite."  
  
Janus se dirige hacia una escalinata en la parte trasera del templo, todavía reflexionando sobre lo que le dirá a Atenea.  
  
"Es seguro que la diosa no quiera que los caballeros de bronce sufran más, pero es necesario que ellos tomen el lugar de los caballeros de oro..."  
  
Repentinamente, un extraño presentimiento atraviesa la mente de Janus. Como si se tratara de una astilla que taladra en su cerebro, una funesta imagen aparece ante sus ojos. En ella puede ver seis sombras, seis armaduras negras y un solo objetivo: Destruir el Santuario. Janus apenas puede mantenerse en pie, tiene que apoyarse sobre la ladera de la montaña, algunos de los rollos que traía consigo ruedan por los escalones hacia abajo.  
  
"¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue eso...?" Se pregunta mientras se lleva una mano al rostro, tratando de aclarar su vista. La visión que ha tenido realmente le ha aterrado. Está sudando frío.  
  
"Así que la guerra santa no ha terminado todavía..." Piensa mientras recoge con torpeza los rollos que se le han caído y se apresura a bajar por la escalinata. "Hades se ha ido para siempre, de eso no hay duda, pero antes de morir, dejo tras de sí algo que puede llegar a ser tan o incluso más desastroso que el Gran Eclipse."  
  
Janus mira hacia el Star Hill, donde alguna vez estuvo la estatua de Atenea. Contempla el lugar por algunos segundos, varios de los templos del Zodiaco quedaron en ruinas después del asalto de los espectros y los supuestos caballeros renegados.  
  
"Tengo que informarle a Atenea sobre esto, pero antes debo ir a la biblioteca, hay algo que tengo que investigar. Si mi premonición es correcta y esos individuos pretenden hacer lo que creo que van a hacer, lo más seguro es que una fuerza maligna mucho más peligrosa que Hades regrese a la vida. Hay que impedir que eso pase a como de lugar."  
  
Sin que alguien más en el Santuario lo supiera, las secuelas de la guerra contra Hades están por comenzar.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
En una isla del mar Mediterráneo, cerca de Sicilia, un grupo de siniestros personajes se reúne.  
  
- Ardalo, ya estamos listos. - Dice uno de los individuos.  
  
El joven que responde al nombre de Ardalo ignora el llamado de su compañero. Sus cabellos rojizos que caen a la mitad de su espalda parecen una tormenta de fuego, su piel morena resplandece con los rayos del sol como si fuera de bronce.  
  
- ¿Ardalo? - Dice otra voz. - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Nada. - Responde él sin retirar la vista de lo que acaba de esculpir. - Sólo estaba afinando detalles.  
  
- Tenemos que partir. - Dice uno de los hombres cuya voz suena extrañamente hueca. - El Gran Eclipse ha terminado, eso significa que Hades ha perecido. Es nuestra oportunidad.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Martillo en mano, Ardalo no deja de contemplar la hermosa figura a la que acaba de dar forma. Un gigantón de más de dos metros de altura se para a su lado para admirar su obra.  
  
- Es preciosa sin duda - Dice el gigantón.  
  
- Es más que eso. - Responde Ardalo, sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella con un líquido oscuro. - Sólo le falta el toque final y después de eso, ella nos ayudará a completar nuestra venganza.  
  
- Sí, así será. - El gigantón pone una sonrisa sádica.  
  
Ardalo sigue mirando la escultura de bronce, sus ojos describen una expresión de lo más sombría.  
  
"Dentro de poco nos vengaremos del Santuario. Será el fin de la orden de Atenea y de esa miserable diosa también."  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Hacía rato que quería escribir esto, pero mi hermano no me dejaba, claro que como él no está en casa en este momento, pues...  
  
¿Qué puedo decir? Saint Seiya (o los Caballeros del Zodiaco, como prefieran) fue la serie por la cual me empecé a interesar en el anime, y no es para menos, es una de las mejores historias que he visto y sus personajes con claramente los arquetipos de los héroes legendarios. Y ya que estoy hablando de ellos, en este primer capítulo me propuse hacer un pequeño homenaje a mis héroes de la infancia, los caballeros de bronce, a los que admiré y seguí durante todas sus peripecias por el tiempo que se transmitió la serie (la cual creo que repitieron unas seis o siete veces ¬_¬, pero que importa, fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida ^_^)  
  
Por cierto, todo ese rollo del espectador me lo saqué de la manga, este personaje no existe dentro de la historia original, es de mi propia invención, pero si alguien quiere usar a Janus de Horologium puede hacerlo, sólo pídame permiso o cítenme como su creador. En el próximo capítulo revelaré más detalles sobre él. Se habrán dado cuenta del simbolismo que él representa, ¿no es así? Vamos, está bastante claro "quien" es él en realidad. Se los dejo para que lo descubran ^_~  
  
No se cuando podré tener listo el siguiente capítulo, ya lo empecé a escribir pero tardaré un rato en terminarlo, he estado muy atareado últimamente (sí, hasta en vacaciones estoy atareado, lo cual es el colmo ¬_¬). Espero verlos pronto de nuevo y no lo olviden, cualquier comentario, queja, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA o sugerencia se recibirá aquí mismo o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx (por favor, dejen algún review, al menos para saber que alguien leyó esto, please! T_T) 


	2. El herrero de la oscuridad

Parte 2: El herrero de la oscuridad  
  
La brisa marina inundaba el ambiente con el aroma de la sal, se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas golpeando contra el fondo del acantilado. Allí estaba él, parado frente a esa tumba, simbólica puesto que el cuerpo de su dueña no descansaba allí, ese cuerpo se perdió cuando la Isla de la Reina Muerte fue destruida. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había visitado este lugar, la última fue antes de partir hacia el Santuario, poco antes de que la guerra contra Hades comenzara. Todo estaba tal como lo dejó, si bien el viento había arrebatado algunos pétalos de la ofrenda que había depositado en su última visita, al menos la corona de flores seguía en su sitio.  
  
Contempló la cruz con solemnidad, aún podía escuchar el grito de dolor de la joven cuando aquél bólido impactó su pecho. El ataque iba dirigido a él y ella fue quien lo recibió. El recuerdo provocó que el muchacho llevara una mano a la cicatriz en su rostro, nada comparable a la cicatriz en su espíritu. Ese día permanecerá grabado en su memoria para siempre: El día en que se convirtió en un santo de Atenea, el mismo día en que una parte de su alma pereció. Que triste ironía tratándose del ave Fénix.  
  
Los rayos del sol de la tarde teñían el paisaje con diversos tonos anaranjados, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el graznido de las gaviotas alejándose. El caballero guardó silencio por algunos minutos sin apartar su mirada de la cruz, como si estuviera recitando una oración. Después dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino. Habiendo avanzado algunos metros, miró de reojo hacia la tumba en el acantilado. Una gran ola golpeó contra las rocas, liberando una enorme cantidad de espuma.  
  
Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, el santo del Fénix siguió caminando, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse si ello no carecía de sentido, después de todo, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Se sentía desnudo sin su armadura, mas la orden de Atenea había sido bastante clara: Las armaduras divinas no volverían a salir del santuario, punto final al respecto. Ni siquiera él pudo protestar.  
  
El muchacho se preguntaba qué sería de su futuro ahora que las contiendas habían terminado, aún no tomaba una decisión. Podía regresar donde su hermano y llevar una vida tranquila y apacible como una persona común y corriente, pero prefería no hacerlo. Había cambiado mucho durante los años que pasó en esa isla infernal, ese cambio se acentuó durante la pelea en el santuario y las batallas contra Poseidón y Hades. Definitivamente ya no era una persona común y corriente, su vida nunca podría ser la misma, simplemente sentía que se volvería loco llevando la existencia de un individuo ordinario.  
  
"Tal vez lo mejor sea regresar a la isla." Pensó mientras continuaba su trayecto. Súbitamente sintió un cosmos aproximándose a él. Se detuvo, esa presencia le resultaba familiar, siniestramente familiar.  
  
- Ha pasado tiempo, caballero Fénix. – Dijo una voz detrás de él. Ikki la reconoció casi instantáneamente, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Rápidamente volteó hacia el dueño de la voz, quedando anonadado al verlo.  
  
Parado sobre una roca cerca del acantilado, un joven pelirrojo y de piel morena le observaba sonriente. Ikki no podía creerlo, parpadeó rápidamente como intentando cerciorarse de no estar imaginándolo. No podía ser él, era imposible, tenía que tratarse de una alucinación.  
  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Ikki? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. – Dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa cínica.  
  
- Ardalo... – Musitó Fénix por lo bajo, incapaz de salir de su asombro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ha pasado tiempo. A veces me pregunto si los humanos realmente comprendemos el significado de esa frase."  
  
Janus se encontraba en la biblioteca del santuario, desempolvando viejos pergaminos que no habían sido tocados por mano humana en varios siglos. El lugar, como de costumbre, estaba desierto. La inmensidad de aquel recinto era tan grande como el silencio que imperaba en él. ¿Quién sabe cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo haya visitado? Algo era seguro, Janus era el primer individuo en entrar allí desde mucho antes que empezara la batalla de las 12 casas.  
  
"¿Qué sucede con esta nueva generación de santos? Parecen desdeñar por completo el conocimiento del pasado. Me pregunto si sabrán lo que ello implica. Quien no aprende de la historia está condenado a repetirla... Tal vez sea por eso que la humanidad esta cada vez más cerca de la destrucción con cada siglo que transcurre."  
  
Janus continuaba meditando mientras observaba los registros de las guerras anteriores, fascinándose especialmente por el número de defunciones, el cual se había incrementado en las últimas guerras.  
  
"Es sorprendente como la vida de los humanos puede llegar a convertirse en tan sólo un breve capricho de los dioses". Pensó con tristeza sin apartar su mirada de las cifras en los pergaminos.  
  
"Sin embargo, es probable que no quede humanidad alguna si esos individuos llegan a conseguir su objetivo."  
  
Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que el caballero entró a la biblioteca. Aún no deja de pensar en la visión que tuvo poco después de salir del templo. Esa visión lo atormenta cada vez que el sueño lo vence.  
  
"Es horrible. Si mi premonición se cumple, como todas las anteriores lo han hecho, entonces la humanidad... no, el planeta entero estará a un paso de la extinción. Tal vez hasta los mismos dioses estén en peligro."  
  
El espectador no deja de preguntarse que fue lo que llevó a Hades a liberar a esos individuos, peor aún, a brindarles las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo semejante catástrofe.  
  
"Más allá de su odio por la humanidad, parece que toda esta maquinación se refiere a su deseo de venganza contra Atenea... pero no puedo creer que ese deseo sea tan intenso como para llevarlo a límites tan horrendos... ¡¡ah!!"  
  
Janus apenas alcanzó a retener un quejido. Nuevamente la visión regresó a su mente, más intensa y clara que la última vez. Empezó a sentirse sofocado, el peso de aquella terrible premonición se volvió insoportable al punto de hacerlo caer de la silla en que se encontraba. Después de algunos segundos, el caballero logró ponerse de pie apoyándose sobre la mesa. Llevó una mano a su rostro y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Esta vez alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquellos individuos y el tipo de armadura que llevaban consigo. La imagen de esas armaduras le produce pánico, pero ante todo, repugnancia. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a cometer semejante sacrilegio?  
  
"¡Qué clase de monstruos ha liberado! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?..."  
  
Janus reflexionó sobre los motivos de Hades por varios segundos, intentando comprender la situación. Aunque es sabido que un dios no actúa de una manera que resulte comprensible para los mortales, lo cierto es que nunca tomaría una decisión que amenazara de tal forma la existencia del planeta. En ese caso, ¿qué fue lo que llevó a Hades a poner en práctica semejante plan, aún sabiendo que podría ser aniquilado? ¿O es qué acaso ya sabía de antemano que sería derrotado por Atenea? ¿Acaso ya sabía que para cuando esos individuos empezaran a movilizarse, él ya no existiría en este mundo?  
  
"Está claro que Hades nunca hubiera liberado a esos sujetos si no hubiera previsto la posibilidad de una derrota. Probablemente él ya sospechaba que sería destruido en esta guerra, por eso lo preparó todo. De estar completamente seguro de su victoria, jamás los hubiera dejado salir del Tártaro. Él sabía perfectamente que si esos individuos cumplían sus propósitos, no sólo el reino de los vivos, sino incluso su propio reino se vería amenazado... ¡Oh!"  
  
El caballero interrumpió sus reflexiones y se sentó en la silla, tomando su rostro entre sus manos sin poder sosegar el dolor en sus sienes. Aún no se recuperaba del sobresalto que tuvo hacía unos minutos. Sacó una cantimplora del interior de su túnica. Tal vez el agua ayudaría a relajarle. Tras unos cuantos tragos, regresó su mirada hacia los libros y pergaminos que se encontraban en la mesa.  
  
"Hades nunca se atrevería a poner en práctica un plan que amenazara con exterminarlo, ello significa que todo fue ideado como una venganza póstuma. Tal vez fue por ello que reclutó a ese individuo y lo puso al mando de los otros. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor para llevar a cabo su deseo de venganza que alguien que ya ha sido consumido por el veneno del rencor?"  
  
Janus soltó un largo suspiro mientras secaba el sudor en su frente. Volvió a examinar los pergaminos. Algunos estaban bastante maltratados debido al paso del tiempo, lo que provocaba que varios de los datos estuviesen incompletos. Al cabo de algunos minutos encontró un viejo libro de pastas desgastadas, justo el que necesitaba.  
  
"Dicen que el paso del tiempo cura todas las heridas, lo cierto es que no puede borrar las cicatrices, menos aquéllas que han sido grabadas en el alma de la gente. Cuando las heridas son profundas, las cicatrices lo son aún más. En el caso del rencor y la venganza, la herida nunca cicatriza, siempre aumenta de tamaño."  
  
Hojeó cuidadosamente el libro hasta dar con una página en específico. En ella se observaba un antiguo mapa, debajo del cual se alcanzaba a leer una leyenda. Escrito en griego antiguo aparecía el nombre de aquél lugar: Isla de la Reina Muerte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El santo del Fénix retrocedió algunos pasos antes de ponerse en guardia, su mirada aún clavada en el joven sobre la roca.  
  
- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Le gritó amenazante al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Ikki? ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces?  
  
El muchacho bajó de la roca de un salto y caminó hacia el santo del Fénix, que nuevamente retrocedió, mirándole con recelo. Ikki no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿quién era ese individuo frente a él? Realmente se trataba de su antiguo compañero en la isla, o quizá algún espectro de su subconsciente que había venido a atormentarlo. Después de todo, era imposible que él siguiera con vida...  
  
Mientras el santo de Atenea reflexionaba, el joven pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarle sonriente, nuevamente trató de acercársele.  
  
- Mi buen Ikki, que recepción tan fría me has dado. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí? – Le dijo en forma burlona.  
  
- Te reconozco a la perfección, y sería un idiota si no desconfiara. – Respondió Ikki. – Dime quién eres en realidad, está claro que eres un impostor. El Ardalo al que yo conocí murió hace mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¿Muerto? – Preguntó Ardalo, ampliando su sonrisa. - Vamos Ikki, no deberías sorprendente tanto. Después de todo, tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy alguien fácil de eliminar.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó el caballero, cada vez más desconcertado. – Yo vi como los hombres de Guilty te arrojaron al mar. ¡Era imposible que sobrevivieras!  
  
Ardalo rió ligeramente.  
  
- Sí, ahora recuerdo que tu estabas allí...  
  
El pelirrojo guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Su mente volaba a través de los recuerdos de su estancia en la Isla de la Reina Muerte...  
  
Las olas golpeaban con gran fuerza las rocas al fondo del acantilado, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Los volcanes en la isla parecían más tranquilos aquél día. Justo al borde del barranco se encontraba él, encadenado, mal herido, su mirada lucía completamente perdida, un par de finos hilos de sangre brotaban de las cortaduras en sus sienes, manchando su rostro. Guilty contemplaba el espectáculo, una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba debajo de su máscara.  
  
A lo lejos se escucharon un par de voces.  
  
- ¡Ardalo!  
  
Ikki y Esmeralda trataron de llegar donde el prisionero, pero un par de guardias vestidos en ropajes negros se interpusieron en su camino. Ikki forcejeó con ellos algunos segundos.  
  
- ¡No pueden hacerle esto! – Gritaba el joven peliazul, tratando de quitarse de encima a los guardias.  
  
Guilty finalmente se decidió a tomar partido.  
  
- ¡Cállate! – Con un certero puñetazo a la boca del estómago, Guilty dejó al futuro santo del Fénix tumbado en el piso.  
  
- ¡Ikki! – Esmeralda corrió preocupada hacia Ikki, tomándolo en sus brazos.  
  
El muchacho escupió un buche de sangre al suelo, a duras penas trataba de mantenerse consciente, dirigió su vista hacia Ardalo. Su otrora amigo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada completamente vacía.  
  
- A... Ardalo...  
  
- No tiene caso que intentes llamarlo. – Dijo Guilty, cuya ominosa voz resonaba como el trueno. – Él ya no puede escuchar a nadie, ya no siente nada, ni siquiera sabe si está consciente. Todas las neuronas en su cerebro ya deben haber sido destruidas, producto del Genmaken.  
  
- ¡Por favor, padre! – Le suplicó Esmeralda. – Tenle piedad, él siempre te ha sido leal.  
  
- ¡Pamplinas! – Gritó Guilty. – Este traidor ha estado en la zona prohibida. Ya saben que nadie en la isla debe ir ahí. El único castigo posible para él es la muerte.  
  
- ¡Ardalo! – Le gritó Ikki desesperado, extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero el pelirrojo no respondía, la expresión en su rostro seguía vacía.  
  
- ¡Llévenselos de aquí! – Ordenó Guilty.  
  
Con expresión impasible, Ardalo observó como los hombres de Guilty obligaban a retirarse a Esmeralda y al malherido Ikki, quien aún intentaba oponer resistencia.  
  
- Ejecuten al prisionero. – Ordenó el hombre de la máscara del diablo a dos de sus hombres.  
  
Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, dándole un aire enfermizo a su mirada vacía...  
  
- Que tiempos aquellos, ¿no? – Dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de un rato, sonriéndole a Ikki en forma sarcástica. – Pero no te preocupes, Ikki, no te guardo rencor por lo que ocurrió. Después de todo, aunque les revelaste a los sirvientes de Guilty la ubicación de mi escondite, sé que no tuviste elección. Ellos hubieran torturado a Esmeralda si te hubieras negado a hablar, ni tú ni yo lo hubiéramos permitido.  
  
Las palabras del pelirrojo provocaron un nuevo escalofrío en el caballero. Por un breve instante los momentos que pasó en esa isla infernal regresaron a su mente, en particular el de aquella ocasión, cuando esos desgraciados se preparaban a ejecutar a Ardalo... Cierta sensación de desazón pareció recorrer su cuerpo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Ardalo se amplió ante la reacción del santo del Fénix, rápidamente le extendió su mano, sorprendiéndolo con dicho gesto.  
  
- ¿Qué tal un apretón de manos? Sólo para recordar los viejos tiempos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda.  
  
El santo del Fénix le miró titubeante, con una mezcla de desconcierto y desagrado, como si estuviera observando una pantomima mal interpretada. No podía creer que no se tratase de una alucinación, aún no hallaba explicación lógica a este acontecimiento.  
  
Ardalo seguía mirándole a la expectativa, tras observar que el santo permanecía impasible, simplemente bajó la mano.  
  
- Veo que no has cambiado en nada. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Sigues siendo tan desconfiado como siempre.  
  
Ikki no respondió al comentario, simplemente le siguió observando, como si lo estudiara, como si tratara de convencerse de que no se trataba de un engaño.  
  
- ¿En verdad eres tú...? No puedo creerlo... Debo estar volviéndome loco. – Dijo con una sonrisa mordaz.  
  
Ardalo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ikki! ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que ha logrado escapar del reino de los muertos?  
  
Ikki frunció el ceño ante el comentario burlón del pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? – Le preguntó seriamente.  
  
- No fue fácil, eso te lo digo. Tuve que pasar por momentos muy desagradables, que a decir verdad, prefiero no comentar. Lo importante es que, como puedes ver, no soy un fantasma.  
  
- ¿A qué has venido entonces? Imagino que no debe ser para nada bueno. – Le dijo Ikki, sin variar la expresión de su rostro. El pelirrojo sólo seguía sonriendo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Ikki, no tengo nada contra ti, lo que estoy buscando es algo más substancioso. Sólo digamos que alguien me ayudó cuando estaba en aprietos y estoy aquí para pagarle ese favor, pero para ello necesito de tu ayuda.  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de favor es ese? - Preguntó Ikki, todavía mirándole con recelo.  
  
- Lo sabrás dentro de poco. Te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación, incluyendo mi "misteriosa resurrección". Es una larga historia, pero éste no es el sitio apropiado para contarla. Tengo que mostrarte algo primero, pero para eso debemos dirigirnos a otro lugar.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- Dentro de poco lo sabrás. Te aseguro que cuando lleguemos allí, todas tus dudas quedarán aclaradas.  
  
Ardalo dio la espalda a Ikki y caminó en dirección del acantilado, el santo del Fénix lo observó sin moverse de su sitio. Ciertamente, no confiaba en él, algo en todo este asunto le daba muy mala espina. Después de todo, podría tratarse en realidad de una trampa.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ikki! – Gritó el joven pelirrojo, haciéndole señas al caballero. – No está muy lejos de aquí, quedarás fascinado cuando lo veas.  
  
Tras mucho meditar, Ikki finalmente decidió seguirlo. No confiaba en él, pero tenía que encontrar alguna explicación, la cual suponía hallar al acompañarlo. Sin embargo, sería precavido, mantendría la guardia en alto en todo momento y no dudaría en atacar a la primera señal de peligro.  
  
Ardalo se relamió por dentro al ver al caballero aproximarse, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.  
  
- Ya verás que será algo de tu agrado. – Le dijo.  
  
- Eso espero. – Respondió Ikki con el ceño fruncido, su compañero contestó con otra sonrisa.  
  
Los dos jóvenes emprendieron su marcha a lo largo del acantilado, mientras que el sol iba ocultándose lentamente en el horizonte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La Isla de la Reina Muerte fue el único fragmento de Lemuria, el continente perdido, que sobrevivió al cataclismo ocurrido en una de las guerras sagradas previas al conflicto entre Atenea y Hades. Ubicada en el Océano Pacífico, justo sobre la línea del Ecuador, las condiciones ambientales en la isla son terribles. El sol quema la piel y abrasa el suelo con voracidad, la tierra literalmente arde bajo los pies. Las escasas lluvias no ayudan en lo más mínimo a aminorar la situación, por el contrario, las gotas de agua queman como si fuera ácido. El olor del azufre impregna el ambiente, convirtiendo el respirar en un suplicio. Se trata de un verdadero infierno sobre la Tierra.  
  
Por si todo esto no fuera poco, fue en esta isla donde un grupo de herreros renegados empezaron a fabricar armaduras negras, copia de los ropajes utilizados por los santos de Atenea. Se dice que lograron duplicar cada una de las armaduras de bronce y de plata, aunque fueron incapaces de hacer lo mismo con las de oro. Particularmente centraron sus esfuerzos en la armadura del Fénix, a la que consideraban la más poderosa de todas por poseer la facultad, única entre todos los ropajes, de reconstruirse a si misma a partir de sus propias cenizas. Fue por ello que crearon cientos de ropajes similares al Fénix, aunque ciertamente ninguna de esas armaduras negras era digna de compararse a la original.  
  
Siendo un lugar donde cualquiera podía obtener una armadura sin mucho esfuerzo, criminales y aspirantes rechazados de la orden de Atenea trataron de aprovecharse de la situación, e intentaron apoderarse de los ropajes negros. Ante la amenaza de que seres tan indignos mancillaran el honor de su orden, la diosa decidió enviar a uno de sus santos para vigilar que las armaduras negras nunca salieran de la isla. Tenía que ser alguien poderoso, pero no indispensable para el funcionamiento del santuario, ya que tendría que permanecer en la isla por el resto de su vida. Posteriormente, los patriarcas siguientes comenzaron a enviar a sus hombres más crueles para convertirse en los guardianes del lugar. A cada uno se le colocaba una máscara como seña de sus pecados, la cual se convirtió en el sello de la isla, sólo aquél que fuera capaz de romper la máscara y eliminar al vigilante podría escapar de ella. A la larga, la isla se convirtió en un nido de delincuentes y malhechores, un lugar a donde se desterraba a los criminales del Santuario como castigo por sus afrentas.  
  
Sé decía que todo aquel que pusiera un pie en la Isla de la Reina Muerte jamás podría salir de allí con vida. Las condiciones climatológicas, sumadas a las terribles torturas a las que eran sometidos los prisioneros, provocaban grandes estragos en la psique de sus habitantes. Vivir en semejante situación es suficiente para que cualquiera se volviera loco.  
  
"Eso fue lo que casi sucedió con Ikki, santo de bronce del Fénix, hasta la fecha el único hombre que ha logrado reclamar la armadura del Fénix y salir de la isla."  
  
Janus reflexionaba sobre el contenido de los libros que acababa de leer, así como sobre sus propias visiones de los santos de bronce.  
  
"No obstante, el suplicio de Ikki no es nada comparado con el de todos aquellos que tuvieron que sufrir tales tormentos en esa isla infernal. Cientos de almas en pena que jamás podrán descansar en paz, sometidos a tan tortuosa estancia. Muchos de ellos pasaron la mayor parte de su vida en esa isla. Algunos desarrollaron un odio tan terrible hacia el Santuario y hacia Atenea, que no me sorprendería a que hubieran estado dispuestos con tal de vengarse."  
  
El caballero tomó algunos pergaminos depositados en la mesa y caminó hacia la entrada del recinto.  
  
"Al final, todo ese odio y ese rencor concentrados fueron lo que provocó que la isla se destruyera, pero aunque el infierno sobre la tierra haya desaparecido, no me sorprendería que aún quedaran secuelas de tan terrible odio en este mundo."  
  
La búsqueda del espectador no ha sido infructuosa, ya ha recabado bastantes datos, pero aún le faltan las claves esenciales. Claves que se encuentran en los manuscritos de la bóveda subterránea de la biblioteca, manuscritos prohibidos a los que nadie, ni siquiera el patriarca, tienen acceso si no es bajo permiso expreso de Atenea.  
  
Antes de alcanzar la entrada de la biblioteca, Janus contempla una enorme puerta de metal al fondo del pasillo. Esa puerta no tiene llaves ni cerraduras, sólo la encarnación de la diosa sabe como abrirla.  
  
"Después de todo, los ropajes negros no fueron la única razón por la que Atenea decidió enviar un guardián a la isla. Había algo más en ese lugar, algo que nadie debía conocer. Una serie de secretos tan ferozmente resguardados en el interior de la isla que de ser revelados, hubieran provocado una terrible calamidad. Todos esos secretos ahora yacen en el fondo del mar, desgraciadamente, aun queda un individuo con vida que trata de utilizarlos. Un individuo al que el propio Hades entregó las armas para reclamarlos."  
  
El caballero alista su capucha, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con ella, antes de abandonar sigilosamente el recinto.  
  
"Hubiera deseado entrevistarme con Atenea hasta después de haber recabado más información, pero veo que ya no puedo esperar. No queda mucho tiempo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Es por aquí Ikki! – Gritó Ardalo, parado sobre una roca y haciendo señas al caballero. – Ya estamos cerca. – Le dijo tras verlo aproximarse.  
  
- ¿A dónde pretendes llevarme, Ardalo? – Preguntó Ikki con algo de fastidio.  
  
- Descuida, ya casi estamos ahí.  
  
Los dos jóvenes seguían su camino por el fondo del acantilado, avanzando entre las rocas. Las olas dificultaban el paso por el lugar. Finalmente llegaron hasta una caverna justo al pie del acantilado.  
  
- Aquí es. Espera a verlo Ikki, esto cambiará tu vida para siempre.  
  
- No sé si eso me agrade. – Respondió el peliazul con monotonía.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
La caverna ciertamente era húmeda, como cualquier otra cercana al mar. Gotas de agua escurrían por las estalactitas, el eco que producían al salpicar contra el suelo resonaba en todo el túnel. Ikki seguía muy de cerca a Ardalo, sin apartar una mirada recelosa de él. El pelirrojo de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a una cueva más amplia. Al centro de la misma se había colocado un altar. Sobre un par de tarimas se hallaban seis cofres fabricados en bronce, los cuales asemejaban mucho a las cajas de Pandora utilizadas para guardar los ropajes de los santos de Atenea. Una serie de antorchas iluminaban la cueva.  
  
Ikki examinó los alrededores con la mirada, había algo que no estaba bien. Sentía como si las sombras de la caverna los observaran... Posó su vista en los cofres de bronce.  
  
- ¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?  
  
- Espera Ikki, eso no es todo.  
  
Ardalo tomó en sus manos una serie de cadenas, cada una de ellas sujeta a uno de los cofres.  
  
- Ahora observa.  
  
El pelirrojo jaló de las cadenas, provocando que los cofres se abrieran uno por uno. Ikki quedó estupefacto al ver el contenido.  
  
- No... ¡No puede ser!  
  
Ikki no lo podía creer. Frente a él se hallaban seis armaduras negras, las cuales eran copia exacta de las armaduras de oro de Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario. De no ser por el color y el material del que estaban hechas, cualquiera que las viera frente a las originales las confundiría. Una mezcla de pánico y repugnancia empezó a formarse en el interior de Ikki.  
  
- ¿Ves, Ikki? Te dije que te sorprenderías. – Le dijo Ardalo, burlón.  
  
- Estas armaduras... son del mismo tipo de las que Saga y los otros usaron durante el ataque al santuario... – Ikki se volteó furioso hacia Ardalo, sujetándolo con brusquedad por la camisa - ¡¿Cómo es que tú las tienes?! ¡Responde!  
  
A pesar de la situación en que se hallaba, Ardalo río jocosamente, cosa que no le hizo gracia al santo del Fénix.  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le preguntó apretando los dientes.  
  
El pelirrojo cesó de reír.  
  
- Ikki, ¿acaso no lo comprendes? – La expresión de Ardalo se tornó por una más sombría. – Yo mismo las fabriqué.  
  
- ¡¿Qué dices?!  
  
Ardalo se soltó del agarre de Ikki con un rápido tirón, luego se dirigió de un salto hacia las armaduras.  
  
- Tú bien sabes que yo siempre tuve gran habilidad con las manos. A pesar de sólo tener 13 años, era el mejor herrero en toda la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Podía fabricar desde una lanza hasta un complicado aparato de tortura. Por esa habilidad fue que Guilty me tenía en tan alta estima, a pesar de mi linaje.  
  
Ikki le miró furtivamente. El muchacho de tez morena se acercó al ropaje negro de Sagitario, tomó la flecha con sus manos, como si la estuviera midiendo.  
  
- Desgraciadamente, mi gran don se convirtió en una maldición cuando Guilty se enteró de que había entrado a la zona prohibida. ¿Recuerdas, Ikki? Ese día cuando, caí en aquella fosa descubrí algo que me impresionó, algo que cambió mi vida, algo que se supone nadie debía conocer.  
  
- Sí... lo recuerdo bien. - Dijo Ikki, mirándole con mayor recelo. – Estabas bastante excitado cuando Esmeralda y yo te encontramos... Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que hallaste, pero sin duda fue el motivo por el que Guilty decidió ejecutarte. Imagino que tiene que ver con estas armaduras...  
  
El santo del Fénix desvió la mirada hacia los ropajes negros, un par de gotas de sudor escurrieron por su frente. El aura que emanaba de esas armaduras no era ordinaria, se trataba de un cosmos extremadamente agresivo, ni siquiera los sappuris de los espectros de Hades liberaban una cosmoenergía semejante, tan llena de odio.  
  
- Son hermosas, ¿no es verdad? – Le interrumpió el pelirrojo, aproximándose al ropaje negro de Libra, el más cercano al altar. – Particularmente me siento orgulloso de esta armadura. Es una copia exacta en todos los sentidos, incluso reproduje las 12 armas que conformaban a la original. Una verdadera belleza, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Ikki? – Ardalo acariciaba su obra maestra como si fuera un padre acariciando un bebé. Una sonrisa sardónica no abandonaba su rostro.  
  
El caballero del Fénix empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
- ¡Ardalo, respóndeme! ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver en la pelea contra Hades?  
  
Ardalo cerró los ojos acentuando su expresión burlona.  
  
- No te tomó tanto tiempo descubrirlo, ¿verdad, Ikki? – El pelirrojo rió, irritando más al caballero Fénix. - Cuando esos sujetos trataron de ejecutarme, era imposible que yo sobreviviera. No lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque recibí ayuda divina.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que le vendiste tu alma a Hades para sobrevivir? – Las sospechas de Ikki finalmente se confirmaban. En su estómago una mezcla de rabia y conmoción empezaba a hervir, mientras lanzaba una mirada al pelirrojo cuya agresividad podría quemar la piel. - Jamás pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo.  
  
- No me mires de esa forma, Ikki. Yo no soy un muerto viviente como los caballeros que atacaron el Santuario. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
- Aun así, no dejas de ser un súbdito de Hades. ¡¿Cómo pudiste venderle tu alma a ese demonio?!  
  
El pelirrojo sólo sonrió.  
  
- No un súbdito precisamente, yo más bien me calificaría como un mercenario.  
  
Ikki levantó levemente la ceja.  
  
- Tal como te dije, todo tiene una explicación. Se remonta a ese día en la isla... – Ardalo tragó saliva de manera amarga. – Después de que me arrojaron al mar, Guilty pensó que era mi fin, pero alguien me salvó. Aún no me lo explicó del todo, sólo sé que conocí a una mujer muy interesante, tú también debes conocerla bien, Ikki. Por lo que pude ver, tú y ella eran buenos amigos.  
  
Ikki no tardó en deducir de quien se trataba.  
  
- Pandora...  
  
- Ella sabía de mis habilidades como orfebre y herrero, dijo que era natural que yo fuera tan bueno puesto que soy descendiente de uno de los mejores artesanos que el mundo haya conocido, un hombre cuya habilidad manual era increíble, se decía que podía competir incluso con la de los alquimistas del continente perdido. Se dice que ese hombre recibió sus dones de parte del mismo dios al que le debe su nombre: Hefesto.  
  
Ardalo hizo una pausa para acariciar la armadura negra, un cierto dejo de afección en su mirada.  
  
- Hefesto fue miembro de la orden de Atenea, pero cometió un terrible crimen, una afrenta tan grave que él mismo decidió desterrarse de la orden y pasó el resto de su vida en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Se dice que mientras estuvo allí estudió los ropajes negros a profundidad, incluso se cree que descubrió el secreto para reproducir los ropajes dorados, pero nunca lo puso en práctica. De cualquier forma, para prevenir que algo así se divulgara, se prohibió a todos sus descendientes salir de la isla.  
  
Ardalo se alejó levemente de la armadura y miró hacia Ikki.  
  
- Pandora dijo que yo había heredado las habilidades de mi ancestro. Dijo que con el entrenamiento adecuado, fácilmente podría superar incluso a los alquimistas del continente perdido. No le creí del todo, pero aún así acepté la propuesta que me hizo, y resultó que tenía razón, la prueba está en estas mismas armaduras.  
  
Ardalo señaló a sus creaciones con orgullo. Ikki no contuvo la mueca de desagrado, ¿cómo podía sentirse orgulloso de semejante sacrilegio?  
  
- Me dijo que ella servía a un rey muy poderoso, un rey que pronto gobernaría sobre todo el mundo, ante el cual se arrodillarían vivos y muertos. Pensé que estaba exagerando, pero no me importó. La ayudé porque a cambio, prometió que su rey me ayudaría a cumplir mi mayor anhelo. Tú debes saber cual es...  
  
Ikki permaneció en silencio, mirándole impasible por algunos segundos.  
  
- Siempre dijiste que te vengarías de los responsables de tu destino, de obligarte a pasar toda tu vida en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Dijiste que algún día escaparías de la isla y te vengarías del Santuario.  
  
- En eso, tú y yo éramos muy parecidos, Ikki. – Respondió el pelirrojo. - Tú también estabas repleto de odio en aquella época. Si mal no recuerdo, me habías dicho que tan pronto obtuvieras la armadura del Fénix, regresarías a Japón y te vengarías de la fundación Graude por haberlos obligado a ti y a tu hermano a participar en tan horripilantes justas.  
  
Ikki no respondió al comentario, simplemente se aproximó a las armaduras.  
  
- Supongo que el momento de tu venganza finalmente ha llegado, ese fue el trato que hiciste cuando le vendiste tu alma a Hades. – Esta vez era Ikki el que sonreía sarcásticamente. – Y supongo que el primer paso para ello es eliminarme, pero no te será tan fácil, créeme. – El santo del Fénix reveló una mirada fiera. Ardalo no se inmutó por ello.  
  
- Estás equivocado si crees que vine a pelear contigo, ya te lo dije antes, no tengo nada contra ti. Además, sería muy estúpido de mi parte el intentar desafiarte, después de todo, ¿cómo podría hacerte frente? A ti, al poderoso caballero del Fénix, que fue capaz de derrotar incluso al temible Aiacos, la Garuda, uno de los tres jueces del infierno.  
  
- Eso es fácil de deducir. La única forma en que podrías hacerlo sería mediante una emboscada. ¿No es así? – Ikki sonrió hacia las sombras en la entrada de la caverna. - Lamento decirte que no funcionará.  
  
Los asesinos que habían estado esperando en las sombras de la caverna se mostraron nerviosos, no imaginaban que ese hombre los llegaría a descubrir, tal vez siempre había sabido que estaban allí. Algunos decidieron atacar en ese momento, otros pensaron que lo más sensato sería huir, ninguna de las dos opciones resultó factible, ya que Ikki no tardó en darles muerte con una rápida explosión de su cosmos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El viento silbaba resonando en las paredes del acantilado, arrastrando consigo finas gotas de rocío cargadas de sal. La luna ya empezaba su recorrido por el firmamento. Un par de individuos observaban desde lo alto del risco en dirección del océano, envueltos en un par de mantas negras. En el ambiente se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse así.  
  
- Tal parece que ya ha comenzado. – Comentó uno de ellos, con cierto deleite.  
  
- Lo sé. – Respondió su compañero, con aparente monotonía, sin apartar su vista del horizonte. – Es hermoso...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- El océano... Pensé que nunca más volvería a verlo. En este lugar el aire es tan limpio y la brisa tan refrescante... Nada que ver con la pestilencia que se respiraba en las galerías del submundo. Es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar así.  
  
El otro encapuchado no respondió, prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios. Simplemente fijo su vista en la misma dirección que su acompañante, como tratando de sentir el significado de sus palabras en carne propia.  
  
- Pues la verdad, no se ha que te refieres. Será mejor que nos preparemos, los otros están por llegar.  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé. – Dijo el otro. Poco antes de retirarse lanzó un último vistazo al mar. "Desearía que ella estuviera aquí para verlo".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El aire de la caverna repentinamente se había impregnado del olor de la sangre. Las antorchas iluminaban los restos de la veintena de hombres que habían intentado atacar al santo del Fénix, ahora sólo quedaba un puñado de cadáveres carbonizados. Ardalo, que había observado todo desde su lugar a un lado del ropaje negro de Libra, le aplaudió al caballero. Ikki se volvió furioso hacia él, listo para fulminarlo, pero Ardalo rápidamente lo disuadió.  
  
- ¡Espera, Ikki! No malinterpretes las cosas, esto no fue con la intención de atentar en tu contra.  
  
- ¡¿Por qué no dejas de fingir, Ardalo?! Será mejor que me digas qué es exactamente lo que pretendes.  
  
- Sólo estaba tratando de comprobar tu fuerza, desde el principio supe que ninguno de esos inútiles sería capaz de rasguñarte siquiera. Debo decir que me has impresionado. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tuviste que usar una milésima parte de tu poder. No me queda duda de que eres el caballero más poderoso que queda en el Santuario. Por eso vine a pedir tu ayuda.  
  
- ¿Ayuda? ¡¿Para qué querría mi ayuda una sabandija como tú?!  
  
La expresión hasta ese momento burlona en el rostro del pelirrojo cambio por una de mayor seriedad.  
  
- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Ikki, lo viviste en carne propia, conoces los horrores en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. No obstante, por lo menos tú tuviste la bendición de nacer en un lugar diferente, de conocer el mundo exterior antes de ser condenado al confinamiento tras esos muros de agua. Yo en cambio... desde el momento en que nací hasta el día de mi ejecución, nunca conocí otra cosa que no fuera el hedor del azufre impregnando los pulmones, el calor de la cenizas volcánicas abrasando la piel.  
  
Ahora era Ikki quien tenía una expresión sarcástica en su rostro.  
  
- Sí, definitivamente fui afortunado, afortunado de nacer en un mundo hostil y crudo, de quedar huérfano a temprana edad y vagar desamparado de un lugar a otro, cargando con mi pequeño hermano, al que juré proteger aún a costa de mi vida. Afortunado de perder mi inocencia apenas siendo un niño, de tener que luchar por mi vida aún antes de cumplir los cinco años. ¡Ardalo! ¡No sabes ni de lo que estás hablando!  
  
El pelirrojo no pareció amedrentarse por las palabras del caballero.  
  
- Yo no fui el único inocente al que castigaron injustamente en esa isla, Ikki, otros como Esmeralda también tuvieron que sufrir un destino similar. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Acaso cometimos algún crimen o hicimos algo que ofendiera a la diosa de la sabiduría? Yo no lo creo, nuestro único pecado fue nacer en esa isla infernal, aún así, tuvimos que pasar por el mismo suplicio que los criminales desterrados por Atenea, fuimos tratados como bestias, condenados por el mismo dedo acusador. ¡Todo porque nacimos en esa maldita isla!  
  
Ikki le escuchaba apretando los dientes con rabia, aunque en su interior empezaba a sentir algo de lastima por el pelirrojo.  
  
- Dicen que Atenea es una diosa que imparte justicia. – Prosiguió Ardalo. – Dime, Ikki, como es concebible que una criatura pura de nacimiento como Esmeralda haya tenido que ser sometida a semejantes tormentos. ¿Acaso ella merecía algo así? ¿Acaso ofendió en algo a los dioses con su bondad? No, por supuesto que no.  
  
- ¡No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo! ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de Esmeralda para lanzar improperios contra Atenea! – Le gritó furioso Ikki. Apretaba el puño con fuerza tremenda, al punto de sangrar, trataba de contener el deseo de romperle la cara a Ardalo.  
  
- ¡Sabes que lo que digo es cierto! – Replicó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué hay de mi caso, Ikki? Yo tuve que permanecer encerrado en esa isla por crímenes que ni siquiera cometí, tuve que pagar por los pecados de mi ancestro. Sólo por mi sangre me condenaron al fuego infernal. Dime Ikki, tú que eres uno de los santos de la sabia Atenea, ¿dónde está la justicia en eso?  
  
Ikki ya no soportaba más después de escuchar todo aquello, ahora más que nunca parecía dispuesto a atacar al pelirrojo, pero para sorpresa de este, repentinamente se contuvo y cerró los ojos, para después lanzar una risotada mordaz.  
  
- ¿Estás diciendo que la justicia de Hades es mejor que la de Atenea? Ardalo, no me hagas reír, ni siquiera un bribón como tú tiene derecho a pronunciar semejante sacrilegio. - Las palabras de Ikki parecieron irritar levemente al pelirrojo. - Siempre ha habido inocentes que han tenido que pagar por culpa de los pecadores, Atenea no tiene nada que ver en ello, ella siempre ha tratado de evitarlo a pesar de que sabe muy bien que es imposible. La justicia de Atenea puede no ser perfecta, pero definitivamente no se le puede comparar a la de un dios maligno, la justicia de un monstruo ególatra que sólo buscaba imponer su voluntad sobre los vivos, y que hizo cosas terribles con tal de ampliar la extensión de sus dominios. ¡No te atrevas a comparar a Atenea con Hades!  
  
Esta vez fue Ardalo el que rió, perturbando a Ikki.  
  
- En lo que a mi respecta, entre Hades y Atenea no hay gran diferencia. Después de todo, son sólo dioses que manipulan el destino de los mortales a su conveniencia.  
  
La mirada de Ikki volvió a tornarse desdeñosa, aunque Ardalo no pareció darle importancia. Miró de nuevo hacia las armaduras negras.  
  
- Seguramente puedes sentirlo, Ikki. La cosmoenergía que emana de estas armaduras no se parece a ninguna otra. Estas armaduras no se comparan a los ropajes negros fabricados en la isla, ni mucho menos a los que Saga y los otros santos dorados usaron para entrar en el santuario.  
  
Ikki centró su vista en los ropajes, un aura hostil los envolvía, nunca antes había sentido tanto odio emanando de una armadura. El cosmos de esos ropajes fácilmente se comparaba al de él cuando se presentó en el torneo galáctico, tan lleno de ira y hostilidad... quizá este cosmos era más abominable todavía.  
  
- ¿Qué son estas armaduras en realidad?  
  
- Supongo que ya lo imaginas. Estas armaduras fueron fabricadas de una manera diferente a cualquier otra, fueron creadas con los huesos de los espectros y de los santos caídos durante la guerra sagrada que tuvo lugar hace 243 años.  
  
Ikki se horrorizó al escuchar eso.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que estas armaduras son...?  
  
- Así es, son como muertos vivientes que han sido reanimados. Cadáveres de guerreros fallecidos que se han levantado para buscar venganza.  
  
Ikki no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no podía concebir que Ardalo hubiera caído tan bajo como para realizar algo tan espantoso. El reutilizar los restos de los guerreros caídos para fabricar esas armaduras era equivalente al experimento del doctor Frankenstein, coser las partes de cadáveres exhumados para darle vida a un monstruo.  
  
La voz de Ardalo sacó al caballero de su asombro.  
  
- Me preguntaste si lo que encontré en esa cueva tiene algo que ver con estas armaduras. En ese lugar encontré cosas que me dejaron maravillado. Tú también debes saberlo, la razón por la que esa zona de la Isla de la Reina Muerte estaba vetada era porque había algo allí que Atenea no deseaba que nadie viera. Fue por ello Guilty me condenó a muerte. Después de todo, estaba escrito en las leyes de la isla que nadie que se atreviera a entrar en la zona prohibida y descubriera el secreto debía volver a salir con vida. Pero claro, nunca imaginó que el dios de los avernos se pondría de mi lado.  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios encontraste allí?! – Preguntó Ikki, al borde de la exasperación.  
  
Ardalo sonrió maquiavélicamente.  
  
- Encontré la llave para completar mi venganza. – Dijo llanamente.  
  
Ikki frunció nuevamente el ceño. La zona prohibida de la isla de la Reina Muerte siempre había despertado cierta curiosidad en él, pero nunca la suficiente como para atreverse a explorarla a fondo. En parte ello se debía a que se encontraba en la zona de más difícil acceso de la isla, el sólo hecho de entrar a esa área se consideraba un suicidio. Antes de Ardalo, Guilty nunca se había tomado la molestia de ejecutar a alguien, ya que generalmente todos los que trataban de ingresar en esa área morían en el simple intento de explorarla. Aún así, el misterio que representaba resultaba perturbador, ni siquiera cuando Ikki se convirtió en el amo de la isla se le dijo algo sobre el secreto de la zona prohibida, resultaba extraño que ni siquiera el propio patriarca supiera con exactitud lo que había en ese lugar.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Ardalo?  
  
Ardalo se aproximó de nuevo a la armadura negra de libra, colocando una mano sobre ella.  
  
- ¿Has escuchado de la leyenda del prisionero de la isla? – Le preguntó.  
  
El peliazul abrió los ojos con espanto.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que...?  
  
- Así es, Ikki, debajo de la isla de la Reina Muerte se encontraba la clave para liberar a una de las fuerzas más temibles del universo, oculta allí por los mismos alquimistas que crearon los ropajes negros. Tú también debes saberlo, se trata de un poder tan grande, tan aterrador, que hasta los mismos dioses tuvieron pavor de enfrentarlo, ni siquiera el propio Zeus fue capaz de oponérsele. Yo conozco la clave para liberarlo, por ello fue que Pandora y Hades me salvaron. En caso de que el plan de Hades fracasara, al menos aún tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de Atenea.  
  
Ikki miró hacia el suelo, apretando ambos puños.  
  
- No puedo creerlo.  
  
Ardalo señaló en dirección de las armaduras negras.  
  
–Estas armaduras son sólo el primer paso para completar mis planes. Tal como te dije, estos ropajes son diferentes a cualquier otro, no son sólo copias baratas como los que crearon los alquimistas renegados o los que usaron Géminis y los otros santos durante su ataque, todo lo contrario, su poder sobrepasa incluso al de sus originales de oro. – Una sonrisa torcida se apoderó del rostro de Ardalo. – Incluso me atrevería a decir que se aproximan a los sagrados Kamei.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! – Exclamó Ikki.  
  
- Es muy simple, estás armaduras fueron rociadas con un elixir sagrado oculto en el submundo, un elixir creado por el dios Asclepeo que le fue encomendado custodiar a Hades en tiempos mitológicos. Se decía que ese elixir era capaz incluso de revivir a los muertos.– Ardalo volteó de nuevo hacia Ikki, entusiasmado. – Como puedes ver, estas armaduras son increíbles, pero son inservibles sin grandes hombres que las vistan, hombres como tú Ikki. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, ya me quedó claro que de todos los caballeros que sobrevivieron a la guerra contra Hades, tú eres el más fuerte. Además eres el único que puede comprender mi sufrimiento, nuestro sufrimiento, los horrores que vivimos en esa isla. En nombre de todos sus prisioneros, creo que es justo que tú y yo seamos los encargados de comandar la venganza contra el Santuario y contra Atenea.  
  
Ikki miró en dirección de las armaduras, como si las examinara, después volteó hacia su creador. Su expresión seria se transformó en burlona al tiempo que lanzaba una risotada.  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que yo te ayudaré a destruir el Santuario? Ardalo no pensé que fueses tan estúpido como para pensar que yo traicionaré a Atenea y a mis compañeros.  
  
Para sorpresa de Ikki, el pelirrojo no disminuyó su entusiasmo, por el contrario, amplió su sonrisa.  
  
- Ikki, di lo que quieras, pero no importa cuanto trates de negarlo, nunca podrás liberarte de aquello que te mantiene atado a mí y a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. No importa lo que hagas o cuanto trates de olvidarlo, sabes que aquello nunca se irá. Es el rencor, Ikki, fue el rencor lo que te permitió sobrevivir tantos años en esa isla, el deseo de vengarte de la fundación por enviarte a ese maldito lugar, el deseo de vengarte de tu hermano y de los otros huérfanos, el deseo de vengarte incluso hasta de la propia Atenea. No me digas que ya lo has olvidado porque sería una mentira, por el contrario, ese rencor sigue allí, y te perseguirá y te atormentará hasta el día de tu muerte. Así que deja de fingir que eres uno más de los nobles santos de Atenea, porque en el fondo sabes que estás tan podrido como yo.  
  
- ¡Es suficiente Ardalo! – Gritó Ikki. – Ya me cansé de escuchar tus patrañas, has agotado toda la paciencia que me quedaba. Llegué a considerar el dejarte vivir, pero veo que eres demasiado necio. Una basura como tú no merece ni siquiera un poco de compasión ni de la propia Atenea.  
  
Ardalo no pareció inmutarse ante la gigantesca aura de fuego que rodeó el cuerpo de Ikki.  
  
- Sólo quiero decirte algo antes de enviarte de nuevo al infierno: Nada de lo que tengas planeado funcionará. Por más que lo intentes, nunca podrás derrotar al Santuario, será mejor que abandones tus ilusiones de venganza, porque yo mismo me encargaré de terminar con ellas aquí mismo. Tal vez la última vez hayas recibido los favores del submundo, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. ¡Despídete!  
  
- Lamento decepcionarte, Ikki, pero eliminarme tampoco te será tan fácil. – Contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo.  
  
El santo del Fénix se preparaba a lanzar su poderoso ken de fuego cuando algo súbitamente lo detuvo. Un aura oscura inundó la caverna rápidamente, un cosmos inmenso y extremadamente agresivo. Ikki no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
  
- Este cosmos... ¡Ardalo!  
  
El aura siniestra envolvió el cuerpo de Ardalo, transformándose en una cascada de fuego ardiendo tras del joven pelirrojo. Entre las llamas alcanzaba a divisarse la efigie de un demonio sosteniendo un gran mazo de hierro. El muchacho levantó una mano hacia el frente, instantáneamente proyectó una esfera de fuego, Ikki apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado para esquivarla. La esfera impactó en uno de los muros de la cueva, dejando un gran cráter rodeado por roca fundida.  
  
- Es una lástima, Ikki. Yo no quería llegar a este extremo, pero tal parece que sólo podré convencerte por la fuerza.– Decía Ardalo al tiempo que hacía arder su cosmos con violencia. El aire parecía arremolinarse a su alrededor y el suelo parecían hervir bajo sus pies. Ikki sólo pudo apretar los dientes en respuesta.  
  
"No pensé que hubiera incrementado sus poderes a este nivel, no desperdició el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Pandora. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habrá llevado? Su cosmos parece sobrepasar incluso al de un caballero dorado."  
  
A pesar de la fuerza de su adversario, el santo del Fénix sabía que no podía retroceder. Sin dejarse amedrentar, Ikki hizo arder su cosmos igualando rápidamente al de Ardalo. La efigie del Fénix no tardó en aparecer a su espalda.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron con fiereza, sus cosmos ardían soltando chispas en el aire al tiempo que chocaban entre sí, como si midieran sus fuerzas.  
  
- Debo admitir que me dejaste impresionado, Ardalo, has mejorado mucho... pero ni siquiera eso te será suficiente. ¡Voy a incinerarte con estas alas de fuego!  
  
- Bien, poderoso santo de Atenea. Veamos entonces quien resulta vencedor: Si tus alas del Fénix o mis llamas del averno.  
  
La temperatura dentro de la caverna aumentó a niveles espeluznantes, el agua en el ambiente se evaporó con brusquedad, incluso las piedras parecían quemarse.  
  
- ¡¡LA FRAGUA DEL INFIERNO!!  
  
- ¡¡¡ALAS DE FUEGO DESPEGUEN!!!  
  
Ardalo golpeó el suelo sacudiéndolo con potencia, levantando un pilar de lava que rápidamente fue disparado en la forma de un bólido ardiente. Ikki extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, la imagen del Fénix tras él se convirtió en un remolino, para después liberar un huracán de llamas.  
  
El choque entre los dos ataques fue tremendo, la explosión resultante pudo escucharse a varios metros del acantilado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento, rayando levemente la faz de la Luna. Una joven lo observaba todo desde las alturas, a la entrada de sus aposentos. La noche transcurría en paz y serenidad, todo lo contrario a lo que la muchacha sentía en ese momento. Pensamientos de fatalidad se arremolinaban en su mente.  
  
"¿Por fin ha terminado...? ¿Por fin han cesado los combates? ¿Ya no hay necesidad de seguir peleando?" Eran sólo algunas de las dudas que le atormentan.  
  
Dicen que la incertidumbre es uno de los mejores repelentes para el sueño, ciertamente lo es para Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Atenea en esta la época, que en estos momentos se abruma ante el presentimiento de un nuevo conflicto.  
  
"No ha pasado una semana desde que regresé al Santuario... ¿Acaso este ciclo de luchas nunca llegará a su fin?"  
  
La última guerra contra Hades finalmente terminó... Aún así, pareciera que ello no fue sino una campaña más. La paz parece aún lejos de lograrse. Aún queda algo de la influencia de Hades en este mundo, y ella lo sabe.  
  
A lo lejos pudo sentir el choque entre dos cosmoenergías de gran poder, ambas cargadas con un sentimiento de hostilidad que ella reconoce a la perfección. Pareciera como si ese sentimiento fuera la firma de aquel lugar alguna vez conocido como el infierno sobre la tierra.  
  
"Algo muy grave se está aproximando. El combate entre esas dos cosmoenergías es sólo la primera señal. Una le pertenece a Ikki, pero la otra... la otra no puedo diferenciarla con exactitud... ¿A quién pertenece exactamente?"  
  
La joven mira en dirección del reloj de fuego, sus cabellos púrpura se mecen suavemente con el viento nocturno. Al cabo de unos segundos voltea hacia el camino bajo la escalinata. El sendero de las doce casas luce demacrado, las alguna vez esplendorosas casas del zodiaco parecen ruinas que no han sido habitadas en siglos. La belleza en el rostro de la joven diosa se ve empañada por melancolía ante el recuerdo de los que cayeron en batalla. No obstante, los sobrevivientes tampoco regresaron tan bien librados, algunos de ellos quedarán marcados de por vida.  
  
"Seiya... Finalmente pudiste reencontrar a tu hermana, pero... ¿cuánto pasará antes de que puedas recobrarte de la última batalla?"  
  
De todos los sobrevivientes, el santo del Pegaso fue el que se llevó la peor parte. Sus heridas son bastante serias, una prueba de su devoción hacia su diosa. Aunque lenta, su recuperación marcha bien... sin embargo, aún si se recobra por completo, es poco probable que vuelva a combatir.  
  
Saori mira hacia el horizonte, no teme por la seguridad del santo del Fénix. Sabe que está bien. A pesar de que el enemigo al que enfrenta es bastante poderoso, sabe que él se llevará la victoria. Después de todo, hasta la fecha no ha existido adversario, sea mortal o divino, que haya podido quebrantar el espíritu de lucha del ave Fénix.  
  
Lo que más preocupa a la diosa en estos momentos es si debe informar a los otros santos de bronce de la situación. Después de tantos conflictos y tantas penalidades, ¿es realmente justo llamarlos a combatir de nuevo? En las últimas guerras ellos han estado más que dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, ante esto Saori no puede evitar sentirse culpable, culpable del sufrimiento que sus guerreros han tenido que enfrentar en cada contienda. Por una vez desearía encargarse ella misma de la situación, sin tener que llamar a Seiya y a sus compañeros a combatir. Sin embargo, existe un obstáculo que le impide tomar cartas en el asunto, puesto que sólo sabe de la presencia de la amenaza, mas no está segura de en qué consiste exactamente.  
  
La brisa nocturna empieza a refrescar, Saori decide entrar al salón del patriarca. Aunque el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre no la han abandonado, algo dentro de ella parece indicarle que dentro de poco encontrará la respuesta a sus dudas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El estruendo dentro de la caverna no pasó desapercibido en las cercanías del acantilado. Un par de figuras envueltas en mantos negros se mantienen atentas desde una distancia prudente.  
  
- No pensé que ese caballero tuviera tanto poder, se nota que Ardalo va a tener dificultades antes de poder convencerlo. – Comentó uno.  
  
- Tiene un cosmos impresionante sin duda. No me importaría medir fuerzas con él, hace mucho que no enfrento a un oponente digno. – Respondió el otro en tono burlón.  
  
- Tal vez... pero lo mejor será no distraernos.  
  
- Cierto, cierto... En fin, hay que avisar a los otros. Démonos prisa.  
  
- Yo te sigo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La habitación del patriarca lucía bastante tenebrosa en la oscuridad. Parada a un lado del trono, Saori examinaba el lugar con la vista. Aún quedaban señales del encuentro entre Kanon y Milo, en el que el santo de Escorpio probara la veracidad de las palabras del gemelo de Saga, de una manera poco ortodoxa. La joven diosa caminó hacia el centro de la recámara, sabía que no era la única ocupante de la habitación.  
  
- Puedes salir. Vengo sola, no debes preocuparte porque alguien más te vea. – Dijo calmadamente.  
  
La figura que había permanecido oculta detrás de un pilar quedó bastante sorprendida de que la joven se hubiera percatado de su presencia, aunque su asombro duró poco, después de todo, estaba frente a su diosa. El encapuchado salió de entre las sombras y se arrodilló ante Saori.  
  
- Te suplico disculpes la intromisión, mi señora. Mi nombre es Janus de Horologium, he venido aquí con noticias importantes. – Dijo el joven, retirándose la capucha para descubrir su rostro.  
  
- Mu me habló sobre ti. Eres el espectador, ¿no es así?  
  
- Así es, mi señora. Es una ardua labor, pero me complace realizarla.  
  
- Es la primera vez que te veo en persona. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado?  
  
- Mi deber me obliga a permanecer en el anonimato la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, sólo había tres personas en toda la orden que sabían de mi existencia: el patriarca Shion, el santo dorado Mu de Aries, y el antiguo maestro de Libra.  
  
- Ya veo. – Saori parecía complacida de ver al vigilante, sin embargo, un velo de intranquilidad no tardó en cubrir su rostro. Janus lo notó.  
  
- Sucede algo, mi señora. – Preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Me agradaría tener una conversación a fondo contigo, pero tu presencia aquí sólo sirve para confirmar mis mayores temores. – Dijo con gravedad en su tono de voz.  
  
- Así que ya lo sabe... – Suspiró Janus con pesadez.  
  
- Una nueva amenaza se aproxima, ¿no es así? – Preguntó la diosa con aflicción.  
  
- Temo que así es, precisamente es por ello que he venido, aún sabiendo que podría estar violando mi voto de silencio. Sin embargo, es necesario, ya que este conflicto ya no debería tener lugar.  
  
- Así debería ser.  
  
Saori desvió la vista por un momento, apenas imaginando la clase de noticias que Janus habría de comunicarle. No pudo evitar el mostrarse acongojada ante el presentimiento de una nueva batalla.  
  
"Tal parece ser que ellos cinco volverán a sufrir. ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las secuelas del ataque se dejaban ver en el interior de la cueva. La explosión producto del choque entre cosmoenergías había ocasionado un derrumbe. A pesar de todo, los ropajes negros seguían intactos en su sitio, como los macabros espectadores de una justa entre gladiadores. Súbitamente una parte de los escombros empezó a moverse. De entre las rocas, como de entre las cenizas, emergió un joven peliazul, con el cuerpo maltrecho y la ropa hecha jirones, pero respirando un aire triunfal. El joven caballero miró hacia la pila de rocas que había quedado tras de él. A pesar de ser el sobreviviente, no se sentía victorioso.  
  
"Es una lástima, Ardalo, yo realmente no deseaba que esto terminara así..."  
  
Tras descansar un poco, el santo del Fénix volteó hacia los ropajes negros.  
  
"Será mejor buscar un método para deshacerme de ellos. Nadie debe vestir una armadura de este tipo nunca más."  
  
Para sorpresa de Ikki, la pila de rocas empezó a moverse.  
  
- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!  
  
Con un rápido despliegue de su cosmos, Ardalo consiguió emerger de entre las rocas, aunque no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Ikki. El caballero pasó rápidamente de una mueca de asombro a una sonrisa irónica.  
  
- De verdad eres una cucaracha muy resistente, Ardalo. – Le comentó al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡Ja! Y tú no por nada has recibido el título del ave inmortal, Ikki. – Respondió él con una sonrisa similar a la del caballero Fénix.  
  
Ikki se puso de nuevo en pose de combate.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que no queda más que terminar con lo iniciado, ¿no es así?  
  
- No tiene caso, Ikki. – Respondió Ardalo algo cansado. – Nuestros poderes están bastante nivelados, y nuestros cuerpos ya recibieron demasiado daño durante el asalto anterior. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de continuar el combate.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – Preguntó Ikki, con una mueca que denotaba sarcasmo.  
  
Ardalo sonrió levemente, las finas líneas de sangre que manchaban su rostro le daban un aspecto aún más sombrío.  
  
- En verdad eres un guerrero asombroso, Ikki, contigo de nuestro lado no habría fuerza en el planeta que pudiera detenernos, ni el Santuario ni la diosa Atenea serían contendientes para nosotros.  
  
- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Ikki, levantando una ceja.  
  
- Tal como puedes imaginarte, Ikki, no estoy solo. No soy el único con deseos de vengarse del Santuario, hay más como yo, algunos a los que la diosa Atenea también ha defraudado, y otros que simplemente desean su cabeza como trofeo en retribución a derrotas y castigos del pasado. Por ello es que vine a buscarte, juntos, tú y yo, formaremos una nueva orden de caballeros negros que habrá de consumar nuestra venganza.  
  
Ikki reforzó su postura de combate, al tiempo que ampliaba su sonrisa sardónica.  
  
- Me parece que ya había dado mi respuesta a esa proposición.  
  
Ardalo rió ligeramente.  
  
- Bien, Ikki, parece que yo solo no tengo los medios suficientes para convencerte, pero aún así dispongo de otros recursos.  
  
Justo en ese momentos 3 individuos ingresaron en la cueva, todos cubiertos por capuchas negras, dos de ellos portaban un par de antorchas. Detrás de ellos venían dos personas cubiertas por mantos blancos, eran un par de mujeres, ambas llevaban un velo que cubría parcialmente sus rostros. A un costado de las mujeres venía un hombre de gran tamaño, el cual sostenía una enorme hacha. Ikki se impresionó mucho al ver a la comitiva, y en particular al reconocer a cierto par de integrantes.  
  
- Pero esto... ¡no es posible! ¡Simplemente no es posible! – Exclamó azorado.  
  
Ardalo sonrió satisfecho, finalmente tenía al Fénix donde lo quería, justo en la palma de su mano.  
  
- Tú decides Ikki: O te nos unes, o de lo contrario...  
  
La sonrisa de Ardalo tomó tintes verdaderamente macabros. Ikki retrocedió algunos pasos, sabía que se hallaba acorralado. Sólo había dos salidas posibles, y ninguna lucía nada agradable: Unirse a Ardalo o enfrentar las consecuencias....  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas del escritor: Bien, supongo que debo una enorme disculpa por haber demorado tanto en terminar este capítulo -_-. No obstante, tengo dos buenas razones para ello: Uno, no es lo único que estoy escribiendo, y dos, desgraciadamente en la vida uno debe tener sus prioridades, y si bien los fanfics son mi hobby, mi diversión y mi pasatiempo, es de mi carrera de lo que voy a vivir O_o (a menos que me ponga a vender chicles en el metro o de tragafuegos en una esquina, cosa que NO voy a hacer ¬_¬). En fin -_-.  
  
Le agradezco a mi hermano por algunas ideas que me dio para la realización de esta serie. También agradezco a quienes hayan leído y a quienes aún estén interesados en leer esto. Haré todo lo que pueda para que las siguientes actualizaciones sean menos esporádicas, pero no puedo prometer nada. Hasta la próxima.. que espero sea dentro de poco tiempo ¬¬U  
  
¡Que tengan un buen día! (Have a nice day!) 


End file.
